


Let me SAVE you

by rarmaster



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I THINK IT'S GOOD NOW THO....!!!, i've also had this done for days i just. i kept. tweaking it. it had to be Perfect., this is the tamest battle i've written in a looooong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t want this to be over.</p>
<p>I don’t want to let go.</p>
<p>Please…! Just let me WIN!!!!</p>
<p>(( -Spoilers for True Pacifist route!!- ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me SAVE you

He did not cry. He was _not_ a crybaby! He was _not!_ It didn’t matter what Chara said, he was _not!_ But as he stared them down, as his newly refound SOUL pulled within him, as they reached out… As they tried to SAVE him…

He did not cry.

But he wanted to.

“ _Get away from me!_ I don’t need ANYONE!” he yelled, blasting at them with his magic. They took a few hits, but they kept pressing on, they kept reaching for him, and the resonating between their SOUL and his was so strong—it was all he could do to resist.

“I don’t need your help! I- I don’t!!”

He wanted to give in. He really did.

But once he did—

_Once he did…_

He couldn’t do that again.

He couldn’t possibly do that again.

It’d been the worst day of his life, even among those hundreds of years trapped as a flower without a SOUL. Those had been awful, but nothing could possibly compare to kneeling beside Chara’s deathbed, their cold and fragile hands between his, begging them, pleading, _because this wasn’t a good idea._

And here they were now, doing their own thing, just like they always—no. It wasn’t even them. It wasn’t even Chara, and he knew that, Asriel knew that and had known for a while now. This wasn’t even Chara. But he still didn’t want to let go.

“Do- do you know why I’m _doing_ this for you!?” he begged, even though he knew it was pointless. Why beg to someone who wasn’t even— “ _I’m doing this because I care about you,_ I- I care about you more than anyone else!” Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not let himself cry. He did _not!_

Still, they pressed on.

The resonating between the two of their SOULs was getting stronger. Asriel dropped his hands. Nothing could stand in the way between a Human and their DETERMINATION, he knew that, and he knew how this was going to end, but—

With the force of his SOUL and all the other SOULs inside him, Asriel pushed them away again. He kept resisting their attempts to SAVE him, even though he didn't attack. He lowered his head.

“I’m not ready for this to end…” he whispered. He pretended not to feel the hot tears on his cheeks. “I’m not ready to let go. I’m not ready for you to leave. I’m not ready for- I’m not!! I’m—”

Shaking hard, he threw his head back and raised his hands again, pouring all of his energy and the energy inside him into the blast.

“ _I don’t want to say goodbye again!_ Not to someone like you, Chara! So, please…! STOP DOING THIS!!”

They still stood there.

Taking the blast in full.

They should’ve died, by now, they should’ve, but they continued to press on. They stepped towards him.

Fear spiked through Asriel, then anger, then despair.

“STOP IT!!” he screamed.

They took another step.

“PLEASE!! JUST LET ME _WIN!!”_

The pulling in his chest was becoming too much to resist, even as he held onto this moment and this feeling as much as he could. The second they died, he could just reset, and he wouldn’t have to say goodbye—it was wrong, it was stupid, it was silly, and he really was a big baby, but he _couldn’t…!_ He couldn’t do this again.

He couldn’t say goodbye again.

“Asriel…!” the Human called. Their voice was like a jolt to his heart. “It’s alright! Just… just let me…!”

“NO!” he shrieked, doubling the blast.

The Human raised their hand to shield their eyes, then took another staggering step towards him.

“Please, Asriel…! You’ve been hurting long enough. I don’t want you to hurt anymore!”

“THEN- _THEN DON’T MAKE ME SAY GOODBYE!_ ”

“Chara’s _gone!_ ”

The words, though he should’ve expected them, made Asriel’s chest hitch. He took a shuddering breath, his attack stuttering, stopping. The human still stood there, somehow, miraculously, even though he had just pushed them to death and well beyond that.

“I KNOW!” Asriel shouted. He hiccupped, heart pounding, and closed his eyes for a moment. “I know……”

The words were like a weight of his chest.

He couldn’t resist anymore.

The Human took a final step towards him, their small little hands settling on his large paws, fingers curling into his fur. They looked up at him with bright eyes. It was a relief to see they were crying, too.

“ _I know,_ ” Asriel whispered, and he let go.


End file.
